


「正泰」野性难驯•下

by Sesame1123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesame1123/pseuds/Sesame1123





	「正泰」野性难驯•下

*桀骜不驯小少爷x雷厉风行冷秘书   
*小亨染的黑发造型衍生   
*剧情略俗 慎入 

 

驯与被驯，也是可以颠倒的。 

 

金泰亨觉得，大概余生都很难忘记田柾国这个人。 

实在过于让人糟心了。 

摘下已经架在漂亮鼻梁上面将近13小时的金丝眼镜，金泰亨无力地揉了揉早已布满褶皱的眉头，看着嚣张得仿佛已经忘却自己只是秘书助理身份而瘫靠在沙发上吃着Sandy买的可丽饼抱着平板看文件的田小少爷，这股由心而生的无力感更甚。 

从新加坡回来后这个项目交给了田柾贤负责，金泰亨作为协助，自然揽下最为繁琐和重要的工作背着。田柾国巴不得这个项目短期之内不要结束，在心里自作多情地将每一次和金泰亨的二人出差当作更进一步俘虏小奶虎的机会。 

“少爷，你知道自己是什么身份吗？” 

“知道，你的助理嘛，不是，我就躺一下你的沙发怎么了，别老是摆出一副社会臭精英男的样子了，讨人嫌又不漂亮，会让人不喜欢的。 

“没让你喜欢。” 

闻声，原本还将后背死死黏在沙发上的青年迅速弹起，放下看了半小时才滑动到第二页的平板，拿着刚被自己咬出两个凹陷的松软可丽饼，朝着办公桌那边低着头看文件的男人走去。 

“我说的是别人，不喜欢才好，真不好意思，我偏偏就喜欢死你了。”说罢将手中的可丽饼毫无防备塞到面前西装笔挺的男人嘴里。 

“别给我吃你吃过的东西。” 

“金秘书连我口水都吃过了，还嫌弃这咬了两口的可丽饼？” 

金泰亨被田柾国轻佻的语气惹得记忆翻涌，赤裸裸又一次放映到眼前，想起在新加坡那晚眼前这个桀骜不驯的小少爷的言行举止，仍旧忍不住感到些许羞耻，以及一丝自己都难以言喻的感觉。 

 

透过房间些许昏暗和幽黄的灯光，金泰亨清晰地看到坐在沙发上的田柾国的额头依旧在冒着细密的血珠，在灯光下反着不刺眼的光，不算扎眼，却也成功勾起金泰亨的愧疚感。 

起码让田柾国受伤，的确不是出自他的本意。 

找出酒店药箱里的双氧水，金泰亨拿着棉签朝乖乖坐在沙发上看着他的田柾国走去。这样的田柾国，收起了不少傲气，配合着头上的伤口，倒像是在外打了一架挂了彩乖乖回家寻求主人安慰的狗狗。 

“嘶，你轻点，真的疼！” 

“练这一身肌肉受这点小伤就嚷嚷，丢不丢人。” 

“是你弄伤我的你还有理了！” 

像是充满报复般，难得被温柔以待的田小少爷趁着正用葱白纤指握着棉签给自己消毒的金泰亨不注意，猝不及防用健壮的手臂环抱住眼前清淡香味来源的细软的腰，像是一把枷锁，将眼前这个人的身躯连同灵魂，牢牢拷住，不打算松开。 

“金秘书好香。” 

“你还没断奶是不是？” 

“是，在你这断不了了，要不金秘书现在就来给我解解馋？”说罢田柾国开始不老实地将金泰亨整洁有条理地扎进皮带里的白色衬衫衣角向外拽出，略微冰凉的指尖像是尖锐的银针，刺痛着肌肤，瞬间使人头脑清醒。 

金泰亨觉得有必要将一些事情说清楚，雷厉风行的他被这段像乱套了找不到线源头的毛线球一般的关系缠绕得长期挣脱不开。 

应该挣脱开的。 

“田柾国，我们好好谈谈吧。” 

放肆的手被眼前这个漂亮的人制止进行下一步，说话的语气那么……正常又生疏。 

“你想谈什么？” 

“我明白你是什么样的人，但我还是那句话，我真的不喜欢男人，而且你也看到了，我…即将有自己的孩子了，你很聪明，也是挺好一孩子，不要再有那种畸形关系的想法了，我会把你当朋友，当弟弟，这样不也挺好吗？” 

可能早就料想到这个桀骜不驯的小少爷会在听到自己的话之后暴跳如雷甚至开始野蛮胡闹，但金泰亨今天只想心平气和将这件事情解决完。 

原本应该被刺耳分贝注满的空气意外地沉默，幽黄的灯光下，金泰亨盯着田柾国柔软发丝中间的漩涡，看不透这个大男孩的情绪，烦闷成功爬上心头，将心脏越发地勒紧。 

“一点也不好。” 

闷闷又委屈地一声轻哼打破了沉默，金泰亨鲜少看见这个意气风发的小少爷这样一副失落又难过的样子，内心的不忍像是细针一样扎着自己的心房，疼痛难忍，但金泰亨知道，事情不能更加越轨了。 

叹了一口气，金泰亨无奈地扯下田柾国还抓着他衬衫衣角的手，摸着大男孩细软的碎发，还能闻到淡淡的洗发水香味。 

推开房门的刹那，一直坐着的男孩才猛然起身，看着拿着西装外套，一只手握着门把即将离开的男人，即将离开这个房间和想要主动逃离自己内心的男人。 

“你曾经说过，我很野，但你的性格就是我越难你越要驯服，恭喜你成功了。” 

“但你知道吗，驯和被驯也是可以颠倒的，你驯服我的野性，那我就来驯服你的内心，你不是绝对地不喜欢我，我知道，那就等我来驯服你，直到你向我妥协，对着我说出我喜欢你。” 

伴随着与以往不同的轻柔和缠绵，恍惚之间双方的嘴唇早已无缝连接，过渡的不是对弈与冲突，而是男孩温柔地想要传递的爱意。 

该马上拒绝的，但身体的每个细胞为何叫嚣得不受控制了呢？ 

这大概是金泰亨听到的田柾国说出的最成熟的话语，以及这二十几年来品尝到的最心动的吻。 

 

\- 

 

即使是九月，闷热依旧坚韧地不肯离去，被灼烧的空气惹得人心烦意乱。 

金泰亨在厨房切着橙子，将切成丁的橙子粒放进榨汁机，看着一颗颗鲜活的果粒翻搅中果汁破壁而出，不断弹在透明的机壁上，不由得思绪有些恍惚。 

他自己，现在究竟在干什么？ 

人生的前二十几年，金泰亨从未对自己的性取向有过任何怀疑，谈恋爱，结婚，生孩子，一直以来就是他不用为自己设想也知道需要这么走的人生轨道，即使现在出现了点意外，孩子提到了结婚之前，但原本的轨道就是这么定了，如今却渐渐迷失了方向，不知道该往哪里行驶，甚至自己现在在哪一条轨道行走，金泰亨自己都不确定了。 

“你榨了三分钟了，橙子的营养都榨没了诶。” 

温柔的细腻嗓音像是一根柔软的白色羽毛，穿进耳蜗，引起痒感，金泰亨这才回过神，低头看了眼榨汁机，橙子的果肉纤维早已被榨得细碎成泥，抱歉地回过头，看到穿着睡衣的女孩正站在厨房的门口看着他。 

这是明美，他的前女友，却因为意外怀孕了，又住回了这里 ，即使他们并未恢复以前的关系。 

田柾国曾毫无教养地质问过他，既然已经分手，又怎么确定那一定是他的孩子。 

意料之中获得的是金泰亨的唾骂以及一记拳头，在水很深的商场和较为复杂的家庭背景里摸爬滚打这么多年，金泰亨不是傻瓜，做不到绝对感性而被冲昏头脑。到底也是血气方刚的成年男人，上床这种事本来就是你情我愿，因为性格的不合而和平分手，在对方提出打个最后的分手炮的要求时，金泰亨觉得自己并没有拒绝的理由。 

而纵容和懈怠带来的后果也必须由自己买单。 

金泰亨自认，他应该其实并没有发自内心彻彻底底爱过一个人，包括在一起四年的明美。在他还只是一个七岁的孩子时，一场风暴将家搅得支离破碎，他一直知道，父母的婚姻一直以来都是拿着一根绳子打个死结，被迫地将二人拴住，说是家庭，实际名存实亡。 

也是在这一年，金泰亨知道了，爸爸是个gay，是在与母亲结婚之后才意识到的。七岁的一个寒冬夜晚，母亲朝着父亲扔去手头所有触手可及的物品，大骂父亲恶心，父亲最终忍无可忍地将母亲控制在沙发上，像是一座积累能量等待爆发已久的火山，数落着母亲数不胜数的出轨和自己一忍再忍的忍气吞声。 

而七岁的金泰亨，只是在房间安安静静地写着作业，做完了推开房门走出来，对着面红耳赤狼狈不堪的父母，品不出思绪地淡然说了一声：你们谁帮我检查作业签个名？ 

父母离婚了，金泰亨跟着父亲生活，以及父亲的伴侣。 

“爸，你觉得你和叔叔的感情见得了光吗？” 

“泰亨是什么看法呢？会觉得不舒服吗？” 

小男孩的摇头让在意儿子看法的父亲成功松了一口气。 

“叔叔和爸感情很好，对我也好，喜欢你们。” 

家庭的原因让金泰亨并不排斥同性之间的爱意，理解并接受，但他自己的确从未对任何一个同性产生过有关情爱的情愫，自然也就觉得，自己并不会喜欢男人。 

田柾国呢，也就是养尊处优的少爷难得遇上一个与他如此针锋相对的，小孩子图个新鲜罢了。 

兔崽子是不是真的喜欢自己那又怎样，他都已经有孩子了…… 

“想什么呢，橙汁我都等老半天了。” 

“这个喝不了，我重新给你弄，对了，预约什么时间去医院检查，我提前请个假陪你去吧。” 

“不用了，我自己去就行了，现在都还不明显，什么时候…和你爸说一下这个事啊。” 

明美的问题成功考住了金泰亨。分手是顺其自然的，怀孕却是始料未及的，他能从明美的语气里读出试探性的询问，也是在侧面问他，事情都到这一步了，什么时候复合？ 

如今的情况，真的骑虎难下。 

“等孩子稳定了之后再说吧，你先别想那么多，好好注意身体就行了，其余事情有我解决。” 

但应该怎么解决，连金泰亨自己，都在漩涡里，不知所措。 

 

项目进展十分顺利，金泰亨陪同田柾贤一同前往新加坡查看大厦的竣工情况，田小少爷的跟紧程度自然也不在话下。 

“好热诶，要和冰可乐吗，我去给你买。” 

“你亲哥就在你眼前瞎了是不是，你怎么不问问我？” 

“田经理，我是金秘书的助理，别瞎使唤我。” 

田柾贤必须承认，金泰亨很厉害，不只是业务能力，而是能把他这个狂妄的弟弟驯服得服服帖帖的能力，他也知道，他这个弟弟，这次是来真的了。 

“金秘书喜欢喝可乐？” 

“嗯，碳酸饮料都挺喜欢。” 

“那金秘书还有没有喜欢什么别的，比如，我们柾国？” 

金泰亨不喜欢别人越界来侵犯他的隐私领域，更何况他和田柾贤压根不熟，即使他是田柾国的哥哥，出于关心弟弟的目的，也没资格来这样单刀直入地来问他。 

“这貌似不是总经理该知道的问题，以后还是少问得好。” 

无名的恼火使金泰亨不顾职位的身份先行离开，遇到拿着冰可乐刚回来的田柾国更是觉得烦躁，擦肩而过的力气大得撞到田柾国都觉得生痛。 

“哥，怎么了这是？” 

“我就帮你问了下喜不喜欢你，我们这位美人秘书就生气了。” 

“哥！你干嘛管我的事啊！他最烦问人家问他的隐私了，我好不容易现在和他关系搞到这样你还……啧，唉！”说罢田小少爷将手里的两罐冰可乐全扔到了他哥的怀里，一个箭步追了出去。 

偌大的办公室只剩下田柾贤一个人，拿起一罐冰可乐打开，往嘴里灌了几口，带着不明所以的笑意。 

真是两个笨蛋的小年轻人。 

“喂！等等我别走那么快啊！” 

很明显是无效的呼唤，金泰亨会停下来理他，那才有鬼，田柾国只能加快脚下的步伐，去拉住前面这个很明显就不痛快的美人。 

“我知道你不喜欢别人随便越界问你东西，我哥也不是故意的，我替他向你道歉好不好？” 

“别跟哄孩子一样来哄我。”说完金泰亨拍掉田柾国捧着的轻轻捏着他脸颊肉的手掌。 

“我才不屑哄孩子呢，我就喜欢哄你一个人，所以不要生气了好不好，你都29了，再生气真的要长皱纹了。” 

前面的话其实挺受用，但好话撑不过三秒，后面的话让金泰亨差点没当场揍这个兔崽子一顿。 

一阵铃声却打破了两人的推搡。 

金泰亨的脸色从接电话前的面色如常到后来的煞白难忍，看得田柾国一阵心慌。 

“怎么了，出什么事了？” 

“明…明美出事了，我得马上回国。” 

“别慌，我陪你一起。” 

好与坏我都想陪着你去面对，即使是反而是我最不想面对的。 

 

\- 

 

医院的酒精与消毒水的混杂气息永远能成功引起不适，田柾国看着金泰亨焦急的找着病房的背影，心里被拧满了酸汁，酸涩异常。 

病房里白净的病床上躺着那个即使只见了两三面却分外熟悉的女孩子，苍白又虚弱，令人充满怜惜。 

金泰亨从医生那里得知了，已经在明美母亲的同意下，做完手术了。 

“身体怎么样了，有没有什么想吃的？” 

病床上的女孩只是沉默，晶莹的泪水早已顺着眼角，受着重力的滑落浸湿鬓角的碎发。 

金泰亨回过头看了田柾国一眼，田柾国会意，朝着他点了点头，指了指外面的凳子，示意他会在外面等着他。 

“是不是早就知道自己是宫外孕了，为什么不和我说，为什么不趁早动手术？知不知道这样拖着你可能命就没了！” 

“医生说是因为之前做过人流，导致引起妇科炎症，这次才宫外孕，明美……你到底瞒了我些什么？” 

“对不起泰亨，真的对不起，之前…是我失足了。” 

金泰亨不傻，即使不问出口，所有事情都能在脑海里用线清晰地串起。但他怪的不是之前明美的出轨，而且这样的事情，为什么拖着不和自己说。 

他们的感情从来就不是对等的，金泰亨一直都知道。他从来就不是付出型人格，他也并不清楚自己当下是否真的爱着和自己在一起的这个人，工作和淡然使得他经常对着明美也抱着一份愧疚，所以如果明美有着更好的选择，金泰亨不会拒绝。 

但明美带着一个属于自己的孩子回来了，又在金泰亨决定就这样负起责任过一辈子的时候，孩子离他而去了。 

“都直接休克了，如果没有被及时发现，你知道不知道你会有什么后果？” 

女孩闭着眼睛流泪，没有说话，只是不停地摇头，任鬓角的泪水沾湿雪白的枕头。 

金泰亨叹了一口气，坐到了女孩的床边，将手伸进被子里，握住女孩冰凉的骨骼分明的手。 

“是不是前段时间就知道自己是宫外孕了？” 

女孩点了点头。 

“为什么不马上手术？” 

“我怕你发现，孩子没有了，你…你就…” 

“你傻不傻，这孩子是注定已经没有了，拿自己命在开玩笑。” 

回应的依旧是沉默和啜泣。 

“医生说，已经做了患侧输卵管的手术了，以后可能…但身体最重要，你别多想了。” 

回应的只是更大的啜泣声。 

“上次是怎么回事，那个男的不负责吗？” 

“泰亨，别问了…总之是我对不起你，是我的错。” 

金泰亨恍惚之间也才意识到，自己接受即将要当父亲的消息足够短暂，短暂到他还未完全适应和接受，现在上帝又将这个身份夺回，仿佛在耍他一般。他气明美，却不是气她之前做过的事情，当事者两人都没有明讲，但也都心照不宣，金泰亨气的是明明知道是这样事已成局的情况，却不顾及自己，在将风险扩大化，造成到两个人都难以承受的局面。 

“明美，我难以接受，我气的是什么，你认识我这么久了，应该能懂的。” 

女孩点着头又摇头，嘴里除了对不起，想再说点什么，却也说不出口了。 

无言在此时显得尤为凄凉和苍白，可气氛除了无言，却也填充不进其他东西了。 

想起门外还有个傻子在等着自己，金泰亨像是找到了逃离这片窒息地的出口，只想赶紧逃离。 

“身体最重要，你好好休息，明天我再过来看你。” 

“泰亨。”女孩叫住了已经握住门把的男人。 

“即使孩子还在，我也能感受到你的挣扎和矛盾，我想知道，是因为外面那个男孩吗？” 

金泰亨从未想过会被明美询问到这样的问题，他略带惊讶地回过头，映入眼底的，是女孩清澈的双眼，透露的是出于关心的对真相的求知欲望。 

自己或许该给予的回答也得是最真实的。 

“大概……是吧。” 

 

“饿不饿呀，你晚上都没吃东西哦，我们去吃上次老街巷口那家小馄饨好不好？” 

“算了这两天夜里就起风，阿叔那里都流动摊档，我怕把你吹到了，我们回家洗个澡，我给你下个面吃，最近刚学的，正好给你露一手！” 

“……” 

意料之中的沉默惹得田柾国忍不住看着金泰亨，晚上路边幽暗的灯光从上往下打着，两帘密长的睫毛在脸上留下阴影，夜风将他的头发往后吹起，露出光洁的额头，暴露着这个男人现在所有的思绪。 

“金泰亨你看着我，小爷不想看到你这幅鬼样子。” 

将金泰亨野蛮地朝自己拉进，田柾国握着他的肩膀稍稍用力地前后摇晃，仿佛这样的举动能将失魂落魄从他的躯壳中剔除。 

“田柾国，我现在，很难过。” 

“我知道。” 

“你不知道。” 

“我知道的。”他将他轻轻地抱在怀里，像是在安慰一个无助的孩子，温柔地轻拍着他的后背，另一只手捏了捏他低着头靠着自己肩膀时露出的脖颈。 

“我都知道的。” 

 

“真的不用一直往医院赶了，我只是做了个小手术，很快就恢复了的。” 

“这哪里叫小手术，差点就要了你的命了，女生要好好料理。” 

“反正料理了以后也不能再怀孕了。”明美意识到她的话让金泰亨手头正在倒水的动作有了一丝停滞。 

“泰亨，你要明白，这件事你从头到尾没有一点错，是我自己咎由自取，你不必对一个背叛你的女人这样。” 

金泰亨纯当她又在说傻话，正想反驳些什么，田柾国推了门走进来。 

“公司那边临时召开会议，项目有了点小争议，我爸和我哥让你赶紧带上资料回去。” 

猝不及防的消息让金泰亨呆滞了一会，看了眼在床上的女孩，低下头盯着手里的水壶。 

“哎呦不就是照顾人，我也会啊，平时伺候你我都伺候出经验了，赶紧给我麻溜走。”金泰亨抵不住田柾国一身腱子肉的力量，回过神间已经被推到了房门边缘，他转过头看了眼明美，她朝他点了点头，示意他赶紧离开。 

“别惹事，别乱说话，别欺负女生。” 

“啧，别搞得我像古惑仔似的好不好，赶紧走吧你。” 

开完会已经是凌晨十二点半，收拾完资料，金泰亨想着再去医院看看情况，刚放好资料拿起钥匙，手机屏幕亮起。 

“泰亨，知道你的性格，开完会还会赶过来的，不用过来了，以后都不用过来了，我明天就出院了。” 

“照顾我不是你的义务，从始至终，别再当一个老好人了，别忘了，我出轨了，我们已经分手了呀。” 

“能和你之间曾经拥有过一个孩子，我已经很开心了，不要再为我奔波了，你太累了。” 

“你一向是个爱憎分明的果断的人，那就一直继续这样下去吧，去爱那个一直爱你的人，如果做不到憎我，那就把我当作一个只活在你以前人生里的人，就好了。” 

“多看看身后的田小少爷吧，他真的喜欢你。” 

“再见。” 

直到手机屏幕的亮度熄灭，金泰亨也未能将思绪抽回，直到再一次亮起的屏幕夺回他的视线。 

“我真的就差告诉全世界每一个人我喜欢你了，都这样你要是还像块又臭又硬的石头一样无动于衷那我真是要吐血了。” 

嘁，这个臭小子。 

凌晨的办公室里，只有金泰亨自己知道，此时此刻，他的嘴角是上扬的。 

 

\- 

 

金泰亨确实是一个不拖泥带水的人，既然明美已经那样说，他能做到的也只是好聚好散，回归自己正常的轨道生活。 

最近的他又开始忙碌起来，过几天是公司的二十周年庆，往年的庆祝会都是作为秘书的金泰亨在策划打点，今年也不例外。但庆幸的是，今年身边多了个助理可以使唤，虽然经常不听话，但也聊胜于无。 

周年庆典在晚上7点开始，今年在田小少爷的协助操办下，倒也比往年奢华和精彩不少。 

“看看这反响，多热闹多精彩啊，你以前肯定贼抠，跟个老干部似的。” 

“铺张浪费可耻，懂吗？” 

“看看，说话都一副老干部的样子，反正花的也是我家的钱。” 

田柾国一副理直气壮的暴发户语气惹得金泰亨无奈地摇了摇头，但不得不承认，今年的规模和表演确实感受得出员工们的情绪亢奋了不少，连田董事长也不例外。 

罢了，就像田柾国说的，反正花的也是他们家的钱。 

如同往常一般，金泰亨势必是要回一圈酒的，况且身边还有个小公子，虽然是自己的助理，但全公司上下谁又不知道这位助理的身份。一轮下来，金泰亨和田柾国倒也喝了不少，但不至于醉。 

“你看起来心情不错。” 

“是啊，最近压着的事都解决了，是挺开心。” 

“行，我的漂亮上司开心我就开心。” 

难得金泰亨这一次没有数落田柾国的油嘴滑舌，只是半眯着微微湿润的眼眸，在奢华的场所的金碧辉煌的灯光照射下，闪着光芒，看着眼前这个大男孩。 

“这么盯着我做什么，觉得太帅？” 

“嗯，你很帅。” 

田柾国对金泰亨的赞赏一向敏感，听完总忍不住昂首挺胸一番。 

“那我除了帅，你还有没有感悟到其他什么优点？” 

“……”金泰亨没有回答，只是依旧看着他，读不出思绪。 

“不是吧，真的除了帅一无是处吗？！小爷没这么差劲吧？” 

“谢谢。” 

“嗯？” 

“谢谢。” 

田柾国顿时间被这样的金泰亨弄得不好意思起来，伸出食指搓了搓优越的鼻尖，来掩饰自己的莫名害羞。 

“谁叫我喜欢你呢！” 

没有意料到金泰亨的举动，也更没有意料到金泰亨的举动。 

他凑上前，将脑袋的所有重量尽数放在男孩的肩头，吸着属于男孩衣物上的清香。 

“金秘书，你喝醉了吗？” 

“喝醉了吗？可能是吧……” 

 

不顾田父后续还要向生意上的伙伴介绍这个未曾在商圈露面的小儿子，田柾国搂着金泰亨便将他强行塞进刚叫的的士里带回了家，金泰亨的家。 

刚推开门的刹那，两副身躯便如同惯性一般纠缠在一起，田柾国掌握着绝对的主动权，将金泰亨一步一步带进情欲的漩涡。 

酒味在两个口腔里四处流窜，田柾国将金泰亨的舌头勾住，带进自己的嘴巴里，疼惜地吸吮和舔舐，偶尔用兔牙轻咬着这个朝思暮想的人的性感下唇。比起上一次，这一次更多的是妥协与放纵。 

嘴上的动作并未停止，田柾国将金泰亨抱起走进房间，恶狠狠地摔在铺着被子的柔软的床上，两只健壮的手臂支撑在金泰亨头颅的两侧，居高临下地看着自己身下的这个男人。 

真的好美，他真的爱他。 

田柾国轻轻将头低下，抵住金泰亨光洁的额头，睁着眼睛近距离地看着他的眼眸，像是星辰大海，无比闪烁，自己愿意溺在属于金泰亨的海里，再也不游出来。 

“我再问你，你喝醉了吗？” 

“我要是没醉，怕我又打你吗？” 

“不，我怕你醉了，感受不到我的爱意了。” 

身上的兔崽子像是带着遗憾和委屈，不断地蹭着自己的身躯，惹得金泰亨一阵发笑。 

他是有点醉，但他知道身上的人是谁，也知道接下来要发生什么。 

“过时不候。” 

田柾国惊讶地抬起头看着身下的人，对方却像是刻意避开视线，侧着脸垂下眼眸，看着床上微微扯皱的被单。 

不再犹豫，只想狠狠占有这个人终于对自己稍微服软的人。金泰亨的这一丝丝妥协，足够激起田柾国心中的惊涛骇浪和所有朝着金泰亨奔去的勇气。 

粗暴地掠夺着金泰亨口中仅剩的空气，像是撕咬着猎物一般，啃噬着令自己着迷的嘴唇，手上野蛮地撕扯掉遮挡住身躯的衣物。 

“别用撕的，很贵。” 

“我明天赔十套给你，现在让我撕。” 

阵亡的衣服躺在床脚，金泰亨不由得想起上次，场景无比熟悉，令他四肢有些许僵硬。 

像是察觉到他的一样，田柾国停止了手头的动作，轻柔地抚摸金泰亨细腻的脸颊，充满着柔情和爱意。 

“不要想着上一次，上一次是我傻逼，我爱你，我听你的，你只要一句不情愿，我马上就停止。” 

金泰亨不知道怎么形容自己的心情，大概是酒精让他的大脑运作变得稍微迟缓，平时的决绝荡然无存，此时此刻他并没有想拒绝田柾国的意愿。 

“我家没有套，但…我今天开心。” 

知道金泰亨脸皮薄，说不出同意的话，但田柾国从他地话语中兴奋地领悟到，这只意气风发的老虎，终于妥协了。 

手指的开拓让温度略高的甬道已经变得湿润，田柾国的另一只手在金泰亨的性器上不断上下撸动，前后的快感浪潮拍打得金泰亨几乎要窒息，只能不断呻吟，却又秉持着最后一丝理智去抑制住。 

将早已肿胀不已的性器抵在已经开拓好的穴口处摩擦，田柾国低下头亲吻着身下的人，低声呢喃。 

“我要进去了，我说过的，只要你不愿意，我就马上停止，你也别压抑自己，好吗？让我知道你很快乐。” 

咬了一口金泰亨的下唇，田柾国将性器缓缓插入，伴随着金泰亨的呜咽，全根没入，不给一丝丝适应的机会，便开始摆动着腰肢，在这个具有致命吸引力的地方狠狠抽插。 

金泰亨被顶弄得觉得视野里的顶灯都在模糊地摇晃，下身被填满得酸胀，还有田柾国不断进出的性器与自己后穴内壁的摩擦，男孩不老实的手还一直在自己的躯体上抚摸，扯动着自己胸前的两点，要将自己的原始欲望激发到从每一个细胞迸裂出来。 

“你……你慢一点，我头好晕。” 

“舒服吗？是不是很舒服，你是喜欢的，我就知道你是喜欢的。” 

感觉到田柾国的动作更加凶猛，金泰亨慌张地抱住他因为身躯的摆动而早已蒙上一层黏腻细汗的健壮后背。 

直到欲望伴随着越来越快的抽插速度，在田柾国的低吼声中，终于在甬道最深处爆发。金泰亨感受到滚烫的触感在自己的身躯里涌动，也抽离出他所有思绪和力气。 

这个男孩带给自己的烦恼，怒气，快乐，安全感，都早已超过这二十几年来任何一个人。这个男孩，很爱他，他已经知道了。 

他的唇再一次覆上来，金泰亨这一次选择闭上了漂亮的双眼。 

那就试着溺水一次吧。 

 

清晨醒来，吃饱喝足的田小少爷满脑子的记忆都是昨晚的甜蜜温存，只想满足地搂住这个带给自己极致幸福感的人，却只摸到了旁边早已冷却下来的床单。 

金泰亨早上六点的时候就出门了，开了两个小时车去到了隔壁市，他的父亲和叔叔的家。 

“你这小子，怎么不打一声招呼就回来了，还好我刚好要出去买菜，正好给你开门，要是吵醒你爸，非把屋顶掀了不可。” 

“叔叔待会再出去买菜呗，陪我聊聊天，想你们了。” 

“好啊。” 

庭院里自己中的牵牛花已经爬满了藤，一个个小东西在风的助力下快乐摇曳。 

“来试试我昨晚烤的芝士蛋糕，你赶紧都吃完，免得你爸待会又嘴馋，都高血糖了还整天惦记着这些。” 

“叔叔你可得管住他，我爸能否长命百岁就靠你了。” 

“哈哈哈可不是嘛。” 

一老一少在静谧的庭院里坐着，吃着蛋糕喝着茶，任阳光照射在腿上，裤子吸着温热向身体传递。 

“叔叔不问我因为什么事突然回来吗？” 

“我们泰亨想说自然就会说的。” 

叔叔和父亲的性格不同，父亲是狂妄火爆的狮子，叔叔则像是云淡风轻的丹顶鹤，互补使他们尤为和谐，他爱他，他也爱他，他们都爱着自己。 

“叔叔，我好像，有喜欢的人了。” 

“是个男孩。” 

“他对我很好，我其实拒绝过他了，因为我不觉得自己喜欢男人，但他一直不肯放弃。” 

“他很狂妄自大，很桀骜不驯，有时候真的挺没教养的，真的把我气个半死。” 

“但我们泰亨很幸福，是吗？” 

金泰亨抬起头看着眼前儒雅的中年男子，对方只是笑着，饱含宠溺的目光看着这个无措地跑回家的孩子。 

是啊，他是幸福的吧。 

“泰亨啊，人这一辈子要去亲口说出自己真的很幸福的瞬间其实很少，但当你能将这个瞬间说出口，证明它在你心里已经足够珍贵了。” 

“人永远是自己最正确的方向标，自己觉得是正确的，就可以了，哪怕是不正确的，绝对不会没有收获到什么。” 

“判断对方能不能使自己幸福只有你自己能感悟到，但我和你爸爸，希望你能最最幸福。” 

不远处传来汽车疾驰碾碎过凹凸不平路上石子的声音，金泰亨认得出来，那是平时接送自己上下班的车。 

“泰亨啊，觉得幸福吗？” 

“嗯，叔叔，我很幸福。” 

希望坐在车里开车的傻小子待会遇到起床的暴躁父亲之后，也能笑着说出他很幸福吧。 

 

END


End file.
